Robert Waine
Description Robert's a good-looking guy, even if he’d shrug off the comment. He’s got the strong cheekbones, dirty blonde hair and a chin where it’s always five o’clock. His smiles are cold however and his brown eyes are more predatory than welcoming. He moves with an almost unnatural grace, slipping through crowds or security with equal ease. His wardrobe is casual but well-picked for his duties to the pack, normally consisting of black or urban colours with a hood and cheap mask to pull up and obscure his features more. The one concession he makes for his outfit is insuring he has good quality running shoes at all times, after all a lot of his success depends on his ability to be run and climb faster than others. Also, about his hair? Robert’s hair always looks good, always! In his wolf forms Roberts fur is almost jet black and tries to blend into the shadows, even his eyes seem darker and harder to spot leaving him comfortably hidden in the darkness. In his full Gauru form he has a small shock of dark dirty blond on his head while the rest is a mix of broken up black and dark grey. He stands slightly shorter than most others in this form but is no less deadly. History Robert spent most of his youth on the streets of the east district picking pockets and running messages for the local gangs, a job with it's share of danger but also good pay and the work taught him how to move aroudn the city quick and safe. He had a few problems with picking the wrong pockets a few times and having to run but really, how many people really needed all the money in their pockets anyway, he was jsut taking half or so. As he Grew older he also grew more daring and started to go after tagets a little richer than a few pockets and wallets, earning a bit of a reputation as someone who could get in places, a reputation that kept him safe from the gangs and fed as everyone always wanted something. His life took a drastic change one night however when he was cornered by a group of pure looking to kill him before he joined luna's army as they put it. Frankly at the time he thought they were talking crap but when the knives came out he ran and ran until they finally cornered him and the rage took over. He's still not 100% sure on what happened next as it's mostly just flashes of running, growlign and the odd claw swipe but when he finally came back to reality he was hiden well on a rooftop under a water tank and his hands were covered in blood. To this day he retains a hatred of the pure for the events that night and makes it a point to stop by that rooftop each patrol to stop an ensure it's untouched, the Mennina who'd initially taught him what he was and who he was after his change having explained the importance of such place to him. While to others it was just a roofotp to him it was where he'd found himself and been born as one of them. Having taken to skulking and working in the east district around his favourite roof he soon drew the attention of the new pack in the are the Fangs of justice. While he wasn't on the straight and narrow like many of them were he had skills to offer they could use and the time to patrol their territory while they kept up their cover in the herd. He recognised that some problems might require a less than lawful solution and that someone had to be willing to do the dirty work. He'd grown up doing that work, why stop now when it might actually mean something. Quotes "Yeah, I can find them" "Just once, I want to finish a beer without crap hitting the fan" Other Characters Opinions on Him Quick Nav Home Mortal Mage Vampire Werewolf Hunter Changling